Fairy Tail SPYS XMAS
by Tsanami SaberFairy
Summary: Una navidad increíble junto nuestros agentes favoritos Gray y Juvia que es lo que Gray piensa hacer para navidad...


**Navidad inolvidable**

Como todo año Fairy Tail celebra en grande con un enorme banquete de comida y concursos para celebrar en grande la navidad aun siendo agentes todos se tomaban la libertad de celebrar esta fecha importante claro no bajaban la guardia por cualquier cosa que llegara a suceder en fin todos estaban en sus cubículos algunos no asistirían, otros si pero era este momento es en el que Gray Fullbuster le daría un regalo que para el significa mucho estando sentado en su cubículo dando de vueltas en su silla.

-Porque se estará tardando, tengo hambre -.

Unos segundos después.

-Gomenasai Gray sama, Juvia no sabía que vestido usar espero que no se haya molestad por la demora –comento sonrojada Juvia ella portaba un vestido color crema un poco descubierto por la espalda y un escote al frente su cabello recogido en una coleta con leves mechones que caían sobre su rostro –Como se ve Juvia.

-Te vez hermosa y no te preocupes no espere tanto es solo –empezó a tartamudear –Te vez hermosa-.

-Arigato Gray-sama eto le parece que bajemos con los demás deben de estar esperándonos-.

-Claro-.

Gray le ofreció su brazo a Juvia quien por supuesto acepto gustosa salieron del cubículo al llegar en el punto donde todos los agentes estaban la mayoría de ellos estaban platicando algunos platicando otros bailando a lo lejos visualizaron a Natsu y Lucy en la barra de comida bueno a Natsu comiendo con todo en fin se acercaron a ellos comenzando una breve platico.

-Natsu-san Lucy -san ¿Cómo han estado?-.

-Juvia qué bueno que viniste pensé que no llegarías-.

-Bueno… Juvia había pensado en no venir pero, Gray-sama que viniera a divertirme un poco, Lucy-san vino con Natsu-san-.

-Algo asi –dijo con pesadez mientras veía a su acompañante con una gota detrás de su nuca.

-Oye flamita deja tragar que la dama está cansada de verte comer -.

-Cállate Gray que no he comido desde que regrese de mi misión-.

-Eso lo encuentro difícil de creer-.

-Que dijiste cerebro de hielo -.

-Lo que oíste Flamita si la invitaste a salir por lo menos ofrécele algo de comer –recrimino Gray con una mirada retadora-.

-mmm… Lucy quieres un pedazo de pollo-.

-No gracias Natsu tu sigue comiendo –hablo un poco avergonzada.

Juvia decidió jalar a Gray hacia otra dirección para que no empezara una pelea o algo por el estilo asi que lo llevo a la barra de bebidas y tomaron asiento.

-Tal vez Lucy san ama a Natsu-san con todo y sus defectos-.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que se llevan muy bien-.

-Si Gray-sama a lo que juvia se refiere es que sin importar como es esa persona con la mayoría de sus defectos la aceptas –alzo la vista tomando su bebida –Creo entender a Lucy-san.

-Tal vez –contesto con sequedad Gray-.

El ambiente estaba bastante animado en la pista de baile y Juvia quería bailar con Gray pero no se atrevía a decirle asi que guardo silencio hasta que el cambio de música fue drástico de una música movida a una lenta y romántica; Gray vio que Juvia tarareaba la canción entonces lo decidió.

-Bailarías conmigo Juvia-.

- Claro Gray-sama -.

La música era tan lenta y suave los dos estaban en la pista de baile gray tomo su cintura la acerco más hacia él se sonrojo trato de esconderlo al igual que Juvia se dejaron llevar por el momento.

_**Heart beats fast**____**  
**__**Colors and promises**____**  
**__**How to be brave**____**  
**__**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**____**  
**__**But watching you stand alone**___

-"Gray-sama, es tan cálido" –se acerco aun mas a él rodeándolo con sus brazos alrededor de su pareja.

_**All of my doubt**____**  
**__**Suddenly goes away somehow**____**  
**__**One step closer**____**  
**__**I have died everyday waiting for you**____**  
**__**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**____**  
**__**For a thousand years.**_

-"Tal vez y deba de darme la oportunidad de estar con alguien que de verdad a pesar de que quiera negarlo yo la amo" –.

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**____**  
**__**Time stands still**____**  
**__**Beauty in all she is**____**  
**__**I will be brave**____**  
**__**I will not let anything Take away**____**  
**__**But standing in front of me**____**  
**__**Every breath, every hour has come to this**_

-Juvia yo lo que te quiero decir es -.

_**One step closer**____**  
**__**I have died everyday waiting for you**____**  
**__**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**____**  
**__**For a thousand years**____**  
**__**I'll love you for a thousand more**____**  
**__**All along I believed I would find you**____**  
**__**Time has brought your heart to me**____**  
**__**I have loved you a thousand years**____**  
**__**I'll love you for a thousand more**___

-Dime Gray-sama –susurro mirándolo directamente a esos ojos grises-.

_**One step closer**___

-Tú eres y siempre serás la persona más importante para mí… Bueno también está mi mamá y Ur… Pero…-.

-"Gray-sama está actuando muy raro"-.

_**One step closer**___

-Lo que trato de decir Juvia es que…yo de verdad –no podía terminar la frase le costaba en serio-.

-Dígame Gray-sama lo que sea está poniendo a Juvia muy nerviosa-.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**____**  
**__**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you**____**  
**__**For a thousand years**____**  
**__**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

-Te amo Juvia-.

-Eh?-.

-Te amo eso es lo que te queria decir te amo -.

_**All along I believed I would find you**____**  
**__**Time has brought your heart to me**____**  
**__**I have loved you for a thousand years**___

Gray se estaba decepcionando al no recibir respuesta algún pero justo en el momento en que iba hablar es callado por los labios de ella tardo en procesar esto pero pronto le respondió; era dulce, cálido y lleno de amor…

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

-Juvia también ama a Gray-sama con todo su Corazón y te amara incluso toda la eternidad-.

-Feliz Navidad Juvia-.

-Feliz Navidad Gray-sama-.

La canción termino y los dos se acercaron al festín que los hermanos Strauss hicieron todos esperaban al brindis que daría el maestro el momento por fin llego.

-Mis agentes secretos no mejor dicho mis hijos he pasado tanto tiempo desde que Fairy Tail abrió sus puertas para la ayuda a todo aquel que nos necesite por eso hoy descansemos aunque sea unos breves minutos de todo peligro y disfrutemos de este hermoso festín asi que coman todo lo que puedan –grito con emoción el maestro con su copa en alto todos hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Por Fairy Tail!-.

Todos comieron y disfrutaron del banquete aunque Gray, Natsu y Gajeel estaban compitiendo por quien comía mas; mientras Juvia, Lucy y Levy estaban a lo lejos mirándolos como competían Lucy miraba a Natsu con una cara de decepción al verlo devorar la comida sin pausa alguna, Levy miraba a Gajeel con una gota detrás de su nuca a veces se preguntaba que le veía en el pero bueno pero Juvia apoyaba a Gray diciendo: "Gray-sama usted es el mejor".

La noche se paso rápida llego la hora de dar los regalos todos recibieron de parte de Fairy Tail todos abrigos por otra parte Juvia y Gray al darle sus regalos a sus amigos se fueron a sus respectivas casas pero Gray se ofreció de llevar a Juvia a su casa cuando llegaron Gray la detuvo antes de entrar a su casa.

-Juvia mira arriba-.

-Eh?-.

Alzo su vista y gray sostenía un muérdago arriba de ellos.

-Es la tradición –sonrió de medio lado.

-Si Gray-sama quiere que Juvia lo bese solo pídamelo-.

Juvia se acerco a los labios de Gray y le dio un beso apasionante pero se alejaron para tomar un poco de oxigeno.

-Por otro lado Juvia… te tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti-.

-Juvia también tiene uno para Gray sama le parece si entramos adentro-.

-Claro-.

Ya estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de espera y los dos tenían sus regalos detrás de ellos.

-Tú primero Gray-sama-.

-De acuerdo-.

Gray le entrego una caja pequeña a Juvia; quito la envoltura abriendo la caja al ver que había en ella se sorprendió.

-Gray-sama es hermoso –exclamo con alegría y mostrando el collar en forma de copo de nieve teniendo su inicial y la de Gray.

-Sabia que te gustaría déjame ponértelo –ofreció Gray.

-Lo Amo Gray-sama, ahora es tu turno-.

Gray rompió la envoltura de la caja abrió esto y al saber que era…

-Gray-sama es muy descuidado al no cuidar de su salud por eso Juvia pensó en regalarle esta chaqueta con una bufanda-.

-Gracias Juvia créeme que los usare-.

-Feliz Navidad Gray-sama-.

-Feliz Navidad Juvia-.

Se acercaron dándose un beso justamente dirigiéndose al cuarto de Juvia…. Si que seria una navidad inolvidable.

Muy bien este es mi especial de navidad lo sé no es muy largo y todo y ya pase un poco de tiempo en fin solo espero que les guste y agradecerle a: **Sakura Zala****Solanco****yumiiyumyum****cata fullbuste****r ****PoliFullbuster****A-Z Miner117744 A-Z**

_Muchas gracias por apoyarme les deseo una feliz navidad __Kurisumasu omedetou!_


End file.
